infiniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sabres of Infinity
The game begins on the Spring of 602 OIE. The Unified Kingdom of Tierra and the League of Antar are in a war. When King Miguel I of Tierra ascended to the Gryphon Throne, the Antari saw their opportunity for vengeance, due to their defeat during King Alaric's War. King Miguel decided to invade Antar, much to everyone's shock. Regiments of the Royal Tierran Army are now being mobilized for the war effort. (Note: Since this is a setting in which your birth determines your role in society, you will need to play as a poor baron's son) The MC is a poor baron's son, whose family is in a huge amount of debt. In a desperate attempt to pay it back, the MC's father bought a commission as a cornet in the Royal Dragoons for the MC, so the MC might get riches to pay it back. The MC arrives at Fernandescourt, where the Dragoons are being trained. Here, the MC is assigned to 3rd Squadron, under the command of Captain Sir Alfred d'al Montez. The player chooses his name, age and place of birth. Then the Captain directs the MC to his quarters. You'll spend a month in Fernandescourt. Here, the player chooses his best skill, a mediocre skill, and a bad skill; namely: soldiering, intellect and charisma. Also, you will choose your mercy/ruthlessness and idealism/cynism. Wealth, age, income and decorations are the other stats. It is also here where you meet your 2 roommates, who are enemies: Caius d'al Cazarosta, Deathborn-bastard of the Countess of Leoniscourt. His mother was executed for adultery. Only his very high soldering skill and the patronage of his mother's husband allowed him entry into the Officers' Corps of the Army. Lord Davis d'al Elson, the first son of the Baron of Hawthorne, a poor but influential Cortes noble. He had a sharp mind, high charisma, but his soldering skills are low. You can side with one of them, attempt to make peace with them, or ignore them. Then, in Summer of 602 OIE, the Dragoons are going to Antar using a ship named HMS Victorious, a 44 gun frigate with Captain Richard Walken in command. Captain Walken then orders the ship to attack and board an Antari merchant ship and sail it as a prize. Depending on your stats, you can command the boarding party, and if you successfully thwart the Antari banetrap, you'll get 150 crowns and the Cross of Saint Jerome. If you fail to thwart it, you'll get 150 crowns. If you participate, you'll get 50 crowns. If you sat out of it, you'll get nothing. Then you arrive at Noringia, a port town in Antar, and recieve orders to report to an outpost in the River Kharan. You'll get to choose a horse and a sergeant! who will pick the other soldiers. The army works on a "first come, first served" basis, so choose carefully. Choose to get a sergeant first: You'll have 4 choices: Hernandes, a disciplinarian; Harlech, a thug; Fenton, the MC's mother's lady's maid's eldest son; and Lanzerel, a battle-hardened veteran and a former line infantryman. Then you can either choose: A horse from the army's pitiful stocks, a grey mare for 20 crowns and a black stallion for 120 crowns. Choose to get a horse first: All above choices, plus a brown gelding for 50 crowns. Then: all above choices, except Lanzerel since Cazarosta picked him. Then you leave Noringia. The River Kharan outpost CO is Lord Captain Sir Enrique d'al Hunter, Viscount of Wolfswood, Knight-Captain of the Order of Saint Jerome and a 9th Caliber Banecater. When an Antari supply convoy is discovered, the Captain successfully ambushes them, even while outnumbered 4 to 1. During the ambush, you can order your unit to charge the enemy(depending on your stats) or fire your carbines. Charging successfully allows Hunter to capture the Antari CO, Lord Karol of Loch. Charging unsuccessfully or firing carbines results in Lord Karol escaping. Capturing gives you prize money and the Gryphon of Rendower. The outpost got expanded into a military base. Hunter was promoted major. Then you'll get a choice to get promoted to lieutenant or continue at the outpost. (Patrol duty and Reserve duty) Patrol Duty: Due to Captain Hunter being promoted major, Captain Daniel d'al Lefebvre was sent in. You can discover (if you have the right stats) that Capt. Lefebvre is secretly ordering his men to kill Antari civilians and you can tell Maj. Hunter about it, resulting in Lefebvre getting caught and Hunter buying you a promotion to lieutenant, or keeping quiet so Lefebvre pays you 100 crowns, and depending on your idealism/cynism, either keep it or return it back. Or don't discover it, resulting in you and Lefebvre having a neutral relationship. Reserve duty: Here, you are sent to relieve an outpost, manned my the White Rose Lancers. When you successfully relieve them, and (depending on your choices) get the opportunity to get a runegun (baneruned shotgun), you will get a choice what to do with the real problem: the outpost CO, Lord Lieutenant Marcel d'al Carrecort. You can exonerate him, not harshly censure him, or very harshly censure him (resulting in Carrecort being cashiered). Promoted to Lieutenant: You get assigned to the Duke of Cunaris' staff, which is in Noringia, where he grants you liberty to do what you want. You can gamble, improve soldiering, ingratiate yourself with Cunaris, or learn Antari. 1 year later, you get command of 6th Troop, 3rd Squadron, Royal Dragoons. Cunaris puts your troop in reserve and tells you that he sent your patrol to form the core of 6th Troop. When the members of 6th Troop arrive, they are the worst men you have ever seen: debtors, waifs, criminals, men to woukd do anything for a bed and a meal. Cunaris tells you that the war sapped Tierra's best volunteers, and the best of the dregs of society is being taken by the Admiralty. If you get promoted early, one of your men either kills a freeholder's son or steals a pig or kills a pig. The freeholder explains the situation to you. You can choose the punishment. If you get promoted as early as possible, you'll find out that your men's carbines are faulty. You can do something about it, and can buy some dragonlock carbines, normal carbines, replace the worst carbines, or do nothing, if you wish it. In the Spring of 607, you finally go into action where you discover that 3rd Squadron's CO, Capt. Montez, is dead. Elson, the most senior lieutenant, became Captain. Then you go to the place where the majority of 3rd Squadron is and reunite with Cazarosta, who is now a lieutenant. He reveals that there is a large group of Antari soldiers (under Lord Josef of Torranobirit's command.) nearby and you need to eliminate them. The aristocrat and the Deathborn came up with different plans: Elson wanted to fight with honor and send the Antari into flight with minimal losses. Cazarosta wanted to obliterate the enemy. You will have to choose, or (if you have the right skills) propose your own plan, which can make the Antari surrender without losing a single man. You can succeed or fail, and if the latter happens, Elson will propose a back-up plan in which you engage the Antari in combat. If the former happens, you will decide what to do with the Antari POWs. And during the battles, regardless of plans, you can be violent in dealing with the Antari, resulting in Lord Cunaris talking with you. Performing excellently in the battle will grant you the Meritorious Service Order. Then you'll get to attend the Duke of Wulfram's reception. This happens regardless of your choices (unless you die, of course). You'll also meet Maj. Hunter, who got promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. Here, it appears that there will be a great battle in which Tierra can win the war. After the reception, you get orders to check on a listening post in the north which failed to send reports. There, you discover the huge size of Prince Mikhail of Khorobirit's army and report to the Duke of Wulfram, the Tierran Army CO. He then promises to promote you to Captain when he talks to King Miguel, since the MC found Khorobirit's army. The Tierran Army and Khorobirit's army will fight each other at the town of Blogia. The battle begun well at first. The Tierran infantry pushed the Antari infantry back to the point that Khorobirit orders his artilerry to fire on his infantry to prevent them from retreating. Then his Church Hussars, with their terrifying banehardened armor and baneruned weapons, attacked from a forest. Wulfram and his cavalry (except the Dragoons) met them in a desperate attempt to stop the flank charge. Wulfram was killed and the men with him, annihilated. The Duke of Havenport took command of the army and ordered the infantry to do a fighting retreat. The Duke of Cunaris, in a desperate attempt to stop the charge, orders the Dragoons to charge. Only a small force would be left at the castle, with Cazarosta in command. At this point, you will either charge with the regiment, stay at the castle or desert. If you charge, you'll fight the Antari infantry then get attacked by a huge amount of Antari light cavalry. Most of the Dragoons are dead, wounded or taken prisoner, but some make it out. If you stay at the castle, you'll get attached by a huge amount of light cavalry then a dozen Hussars. Most are either dead or wounded and the rest retreat. Your Senior NCO can die in the battle, depending on your stats and choices. At this point, (which is 6:00 PM) the sunlight dies out and everyone retreats. Tierra suffered 4000 casualties, including the army's best soldiers (The Duke of Wulfram, Lt. Col. Hunter). The Duke of Cunaris suffered spine injuries, resulting in him being a paraplegic. Cazarosta lost his right eye, and although banehealers grew it back, the right side of his face will be burned forever. If you desert, you'll be arrested at Noringia and sent to Tierra in disgrace. You can kill yourself, or live with it. If you fought at Blogia, the King will give you an annuity of 180 gold crowns, a promotion to Captain, the command of 6th Squadron, and depending on your reputation, become a Knight-Companion in the Order of Saint Joshua. Cazarosta was also promoted Captain and made a Knight-Companion in the Order of Saint Joshua. Lord Major Roland d'al Keane becomes the temporary CO of the Dragoons while Cunaris recovers. To be continued in Book 2: Guns of Infinity.